Lapis and Topaz
by CartoonLover02
Summary: This is how Lapis and Topaz met. One day, Lapis is in a fight with some gems that Topaz hates. Topaz sticks up to the unknown gem and ends up saving Lapis's life. Both gems can't stand each other at first, but soon they become best friends.


**A/N: I have no idea if this is going to be a oneshot or a twoshot. Heck, I might turn it into a story if I get enough reviews. Let me know what you think. I only own Topaz Citrine. Rebecca Sugar owns Steven Universe.**

Topaz woke up. She glanced around her room. No noise could be heard. The orange gem got up and stretched. She glanced down at her watch tech. It was blinking.

The watch started talking: "You have one new message from: Jasper!"

"Ahhh. Not again. Probably gonna yell at me for not training and sleeping the day away." Topaz sighed. She tapped away on the watch. "How so you work this god dang thing?!" She cried out.

"Playing message from Jasper!." The watch said.

"Can't wait..." Topaz muttered.

"Topaz! This is Jasper. You must report to Homeworld's Command Center. I'm here waiting for you. You have to be here by 12:00 hours. If you're not, Yellow Diamond and I will be mad at you. Serious consequences will be made if you don't show up!" The voicemail ended.

"Great. It's already 11:00. Better get a move on it." Topaz ran out of her run down apartment. She was halfway to the Command Center when she heard the screams.

"Hey! Let me go! I will get you!" A female voice rang out.

Topaz stopped. She had 40 minutes yet. She could make it. The orange gem ran to the cries. Topaz seen two taller gems picking on a blue gem.

"Hey! Let her go!" Topaz summoned her nunchucks. She ran up to the gems.

"Huh?" The blue gem turned around.

"Citrine. Quartz. Leave now." Topaz commanded.

"Oh look who it is. Little Topaz Dopaz." Citrine snickered.

"Citrine, please stop." Topaz pleaded.

"Yeah, we'll stop when you actually learn to fight right!" Quartz pushed Topaz.

Topaz swung her nunchucks. They hit Quartz right on her gem. Her gem was located where her right eye was at. The nunchucks then hit Citrine on her elbow. Citrine dropped the blue gem and ran off picking up Quartz's white gem.

"We will be back!" Citrine shouted before she disappeared.

"Pfft. Yeah right. Hey you okay?" Topaz asked the blue gem. She helped her up.

"I could have gotten them on my own." The gem answered.

"I saved you. My name is Topaz. Topaz Citrine." Topaz said. She stared at the gem.

"I know you saved me. My name is Lapis. Lapis Lazuli." Lapis replied. "Now if you'll excuse me..." Lapis started walking away.

"Hey Lapis! Are you really okay? You seem like you're limping." Topaz ran over to Lapis.

"I'm fine." Lapis answered immediately.

"No you're not. Come with me to the Command Center." Topaz said.

"Why? It's not like you should care!" Lapis shouted.

"Well, I do. Please come with me." Topaz stepped in front of Lapis.

"Fine." Lapis replied. "I can't fly. My wings are too damaged."

"Well, I can't teleport. It's causes too much attention. I guess we will just walk. Doesn't take that long yet." Topaz said. She grabbed Lapis's hand. They were beaten up from the fight.

"Walking it is. Teleportation? Rare gems get that power." Lapis said.

"Well, it's called I'm a rare gem. I'm named after two gems, a Topaz and a Citrine. I have the Topaz gem though." Topaz answered. She and Lapis were soon out of the ally.

"I picked up on that. I just didn't say anything." Lapis smiled. "Ya know, I thought that you would be a very self-centered gem."

"Same for you, but you're not. You're this sweet, kind-hearted gem that really loves water!" Topaz laughed.

"Yeah and you love fire! But seriously, you are actually the only person who's been nice to me." Lapis looked down.

"There are other gems that are mean to you!" Topaz got angry. Her steps began burning the sidewalk.

"Ouch!" Lapis shrieked. She let go of Topaz's hand. "You burn my hand through your anger, Pazzy!"

"What? I'm sorry!" Topaz said with concern. She didn't even realize that she was still holding Lapis's hand.

"I'm fine. Let's just keep going. What's your deal with Quartz and Citrine?" Lapis asked. She looked over at the gem beside her. Her cheeks were a deep shade of orange.

"Well, uh... Citrine used to pick on me while I trained. One day, I got so sick of it that I called her a 'No good, worthless, stupid idiot fighter'. Ever since then, she hated my guts." Topaz said.

"And Quartz?" Lapis said.

"Quartz was Citrine's buddy. She picked on me when Citrine did. One day, the two fused into a Rubelite. They beat me up. Well, I came back later when they unfused and beat the crap out of them! Now Quartz hates me." Topaz said sighing. They were nearing the Command Center.

"Wow." was all that Lapis could say. She glanced at Topaz once more. Topaz looked tough on the outside, but on the inside there was a kind-hearted gem who cared for others deeply. Lapis blushed as she thought this.

"So what's your deal with them?" Topaz asked.

"Well, I was sneaking around... Quartz seen me and started Calling me names. She then came over to pick a fight. Citrine then joined in. It went like this for about 30 minutes then you came over."

"Wow. Stupid bully gems. Wait... Earlier, did you call me Pazzy?" Topaz asked.

"Yeah..."

"Cool. You're now Lappy the Happy or Happy Lappy!" Topaz said laughing.

"Hey! Eh, it's a cute nickname." Lapis giggled.

"We're here." Topaz said.

"Oh. So what now?" Lapis asked. She wanted to spend some more time with Topaz. "We could hang out later?" Topaz suggested.

"Sounds like a plan!" Lapis said. She hugged her new friend.

"Yup, a plan!" Topaz hugged the petite gem back before she went inside. "Bye... Lappy!"

"Bye Pazzy!" Lapis returned back. "Hopefully, we will be great friends."

 **A/N: Let me know what you think! Thank you!**


End file.
